All is white
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: Les réflexions de Drago le soir de Noël dans le Londres moldu...  Ecrit à l'occasion du 3e défi photo-fic du Forum Francophone -lien sur mon profil-


_L'histoire appartient à madame Rowling, même Drago xD_

_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du défi photo-fic du FoF (le FoF est le Forum Francophone de , tous les liens sont sur mon profil donc je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil =3)_

_L'image de base est ici, et le sondage pour les votes aussi (enlevez les espaces ^^) : _

_http :/ photo-fictions . forumgratuit . be/t3-photo-et-modalites-defi-3_

_Hum, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, j'attends votre avis u_u _

_Playlist : _Diabolo Menthe_ & _Couleur menthe à l'eau_ (je t'aiiiiiime __**Seam**__ :P et j'ai appris un mot en plus grâce à toi, et quel mot XD)_

_Après, pitite note pour ma chouquette __**Myu**__ si elle passe par là : Je plussoie, « Lucius est un sadique classieux » :D_

_Merci à __**Al**__ de m'avoir corrigé si rapidement =3_

_Et merci enfin à __**Seam**__ et __**Cat**__ pour leurs synonymes et leur courage face à l'ennemi (comment ça c'est ma faute ? xD) du genre « Vilain méchant pas beau Lucius »… *gambade*_

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous (:_

**ALL IS WHITE**

*.*

« Tant de morts pour ça… »

Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa des lèvres de Drago Malefoy, puis se fondit dans la brume qui rendait cette sombre ruelle du Londres moldu encore plus sinistre et menaçante qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà en plein jour.

Gardant ses mains dans ses poches, plus pour dissimuler sa prise nerveuse sur sa baguette que pour tenter de se réchauffer, il observa d'un œil morne les passants qui se pressaient, les bras chargés de paquets colorés.

Ils avançaient rapidement, rarement seuls, souvent bras dessus-bras dessous avec un parent ou un ami. Ils n'étaient pas seuls eux, non.

..

Avec une pointe d'amertume vite ravalée, Drago songea à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait jamais été naïf au point de croire que les Serpentard restaient auprès de lui par affection sincère, mais il avait tout de même pensé que d'autres le suivraient… Depuis le désastre du Ministère où son père avait perdu son honneur et son rang, seul Blaise restait, impassible et inchangé à ses côtés. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'on voyait qui étaient ses vrais amis, lui avait-il dit simplement, avec son éternel demi-sourire.

Et puis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : avec son rang, son père avait perdu sa fortune. Fini le manoir brillant de mille feux, les fêtes à gros budget, les dépenses inutiles à n'en plus finir, le faste, le luxe et l'insouciance….

Parlons de l'insouciance justement. Elevé par un père froid qui ne pardonnait aucune erreur, les punissant toutes cruellement. Surprotégé par une mère aimante, étouffante presque.

Non, Drago n'avait jamais été insouciant. Tout cela n'était qu'un masque qu'il s'était donné un temps pour masquer des blessures et des faiblesses inavouables.

Tout comme son titre d'ailleurs. Prince des Serpentard, rien que ça ! Désormais déchu et répudié, désormais seul et brisé.

Et que lui restait-il maintenant ? Son orgueil, encore et toujours, pour s'obliger à tenir bon. A courber l'échine sous les moqueries et les menaces du Lord et de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

..

La pluie tombait drue maintenant, transformant le sol de la ruelle en une boue noire et épaisse. La rue principale, illuminée par ses vitrines chaleureuses et joyeuses, avait été délaissée par les moldus. Ils étaient sûrement bien au chaud chez eux maintenant, entourés par des proches simples et aimants.

Qui l'attendait, lui ? Sa mère peut-être. Oui, sûrement même… Il s'en voulut un instant de l'inquiéter inutilement, puis chassa cette pensée rapidement pour retourner à sa réflexion première.

..

Le Lord et ses fidèles Mangemorts donc.

Avec un léger sentiment de dégout, Drago se rendit compte qu'on pouvait tout à fait le comparer au Lord, par certains aspects du moins, notamment la Cour d'hypocrites et la crainte inspirée. Drago avait régné sur Poudlard, pendant six années insouciantes et futiles.

Poudlard… Son château, son parc, ses professeurs, sa Miss Je-sais-tout, son balafré aux chevilles enflées, ses élèves naïfs et son Prince. Car tout revenait à lui, Drago Malefoy, à cette époque-là, si vite révolue.

Potter… Où était-il maintenant ?

Un premier réflexe, vestige de son temps à Poudlard sûrement, poussa Drago à se répondre « Caché quelque part, se préparant à fêter un Noël chouchouté par ses amis. »

Mais ç'aurait été se mentir. Il était sûr que Potter était, en ce moment même, perdu dans la campagne anglaise à rechercher quelque chose, arme ou protection. Nul ne le savait.

.

L'ancien Serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout le monde aimait Potter. Même maintenant, quand personne n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui, les gens continuaient de croire et de placer leurs espoirs en lui. Les « inconnus », ceux qui ne le connaissaient que par les médias. Poudlard dans sa majorité, les professeurs dont il avait toujours été le favori et les élèves dont il avait toujours été le héros plus ou moins avoué. L'Ordre qui se battait pour lui parce que Dumbledore en avait fait une bannière sous laquelle se rassembler. Et surtout ses deux amis, Granger et la belette. Ceux-là avaient très certainement dû le suivre… Non pas par crainte ou conviction mais par amour…

L'amour…

Peut-être que l'amour était, comme l'avait tant de fois répété Dumbledore, ce qui guidait véritablement le monde.

..

Se refusant de partir dans une grande réflexion sur l'amour, Drago se força à bouger de son recoin sombre et humide. Tout en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette au point de s'enfoncer durement les ongles dans la peau, il descendit à pas rapides la grande avenue commerçante.

Un chat famélique aux grands yeux jaunes et brillants l'accompagna sur quelques mètres, se frottant contre ses jambes, puis disparu dans la nuit.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement jusqu'à un petit parc entouré d'une barrière circulaire en fer forgé.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, faisant fi de l'eau qui l'avait trempé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la pluie s'était arrêtée et c'est avec un émerveillement enfantin qu'il vit les flocons virevolter devant ses yeux et effleurer ses joues.

Le clocher sonna douze coups. C'était Noël.


End file.
